


Snack

by spaceoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: Gabe goes downtown for a late night snack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this at 6 am when i hadnt slept yet after going through the entire mcreyes tag and i decided "hey thats not terrible ill post it"

You're on your back, and it's so fucking hot in his office. You're just becoming so unfolded; unglued on Gabriel's desk as he plants wet kisses from your neck down to between your hips. And then as his head travels lower between your thighs he sets down a strong hand at the bottom of your ribcage to keep you from squirming. You wrap your hands around his arm and whine with anticipation. Gabe wrapped his arm under and around your thigh and held your leg as he quickly brushed the tip of his tongue over that spot that made you gasp and all choked up. Gabe's hand holding you down kept you from arching your back and singing like a fucking bird as he licked your clit and gingerly slid his tongue into you. You moan needily as he did this, almost whimpering as he pulled it out. He then licked across your tender thigh, distracting you before he licked over your clit again. You moan out in delight at this off guard simulation, and he lapped up the wetness you've created, going a little deeper inside you, teasing you with what you were already missing inside you from moments before. You rolled your hips forward a bit, restricted mostly by his hand. You wanted to pull his hand closer and lick his fingers but he was a bit too occupied down there to reach. Gabriel flicked his tongue over that spot and you let out a high pitched moan, making you that much wetter.


End file.
